


The Over Cooked Sapphire

by Hylias_Kingdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylias_Kingdom/pseuds/Hylias_Kingdom
Summary: It’s the backstory of my personal gemsona Montana “Tana” SapphireShe’s blind





	The Over Cooked Sapphire

*set just after finding amethyst in the prime kindergarten*

  
  


“Well, Rose we should check the beta kindergarten shouldn’t we? Because who knows one might have been incubating all this time there,” says Pearl

“Well don’t you think this little shorty should at least meet garnet first,” responded Rose as she ruffles Amethysts short hair “Hey stop that,” says Amethyst while giggling 

 

The group of gems sets off for the warp pad and they warp to the temple where garnets waiting

 

“Well I see what had you guys in a rush” Garnet says not even looking up at the entrance “Well,” she says finally looking up “are we going to the beta kindergarten or what?” 

 

Amethyst runs up to garnet and sees she has two gems “What are you?” She asks “I’m a fusion little one” responds Garnet “well what are you made of then” asks Amethyst “A lot of love and a Ruby and a Sapphire, you might get to meet them very soon” Pearl cut into the conversation “Are you guys coming with us to the Beta Kindergarten or not?” She says as Rose starts the warp pad up

 

“DUH” yells amethyst as she runs up Garnet smiles shaking her head following behind the short gem

 

They both step onto the warp pad as it finishes warming up

 

Rose gets on and says “Oh today is sooo exciting!” right as it wraps them away to the Beta Kindergarten 

 

*ten minutes ago at the Beta Kindergarten*

 

* **CRASH** * “Ouch, why is it that my gem is my eye. Oh yeah nobody is here to answer me!* the mystery gem says while she walks around blindly 

 

The mysterious gem kept walking around for a few more minutes before sitting down on what she assumed was a cold rock and she starts singing 

 

“If I told you this was only gonna hurt   
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn   
Would you walk in?   
Would you let me do it first?”

She starts swaying back and forth 

 

“Would you let me lead you even when I’m blind?   
In the darkness, in the middle of the night   
In the silence, when there's no one by your side   
Would you call in the name of love?”

 

She hears a loud wind like sound and stops singing and stands up “Hello?” The metal creaks below her and… * **CRASH** *

 

*back to the crystal gems* 

 

They have just arrived in the Beta Kindergarten when they heard a loud and resounding * **CRASH** * 

 

They all jump and Pearl looks at garnet and asks “What was that?” To which Garnet smiles and shrugs 

 

They all run towards where the sound originated from and Garnet says “Two in one day, that must be some type of record”  as they all look at the massive cloud of sand and dust

 

“Ouch, W-who’s there?” Says the mystery gem as she stands up and dusts herself off

 

“Awe she’s so cute” says Rose, “Who said that” said the little mystery gem while her head swings around wildly “Is she okay?” Says Amethyst “I honestly don’t know,” says Pearl 

 

“Can you please come to my voice little one” says Garnet “uhm, okay…” said the very confused gem as she starts to go towards where she heard the voice “Awe what a pretty little sapphire you are” said Garnet while she brushes the little green gems bangs out of her face “Uhm, thank you, I guess?” She responded as the first image she’d ever seen flashed before her mind at that one little touch “oh my you’re beautiful” she gasped out

 

“Garnet could you unfuse for a moment so she can meet Sapphire” Says Rose “Already planned on it Rose” Garnet smiled at their leader as she started to glow and unfuse “Well hello there” Says sapphire while ruby says “Hi Greenie” sapphire runs up to the green gem and says “Oh it’s been so long since I saw one of us” as she hugs her

 

“Hello, what do you mean one of us?” She asks as a image of a blue one eyed gem popped up in her mind “I mean a sapphire of course, silly! Anyway what should we call you?” Sapphire responds “uhm, I’m suppose to be a Montana Sapphire, but I guess you can just call me ‘Tana’” said the newly dubbed ‘Tana’ “let me introduce you to the others since I know you can’t ‘see’” says Sapphire as she starts walking her towards the other gems

 

“This is my precious Ruby, who you’ve previously met as we were fused together to form Garnet” Says sapphire as she guides Tanas hand towards Rubies “Hello again, Greenie” says Ruby “Hello Ruby” says Tana as an image of a red gem pops up in her mind

 

They continue walking and reach Amethyst who sapphire introduces as their now second newest member which prompts an image of a short purple gem in Tanas mind

 

Next to be introduced was Pearl who had to squat down to introduce herself to Tana, which prompts an image of a tall pale skinny gem with a pointy nose

 

Then it was Roses turn to be introduced and just like with Pearl she also had to squat down “Hello my precious little gem, how are you” Says Rose as she holds Tanas hands and what happens next confuses Tana unlike all the other gems she sees two different gems in her mind's eye which she decides to mention later when their alone “Hello, I’m okay I guess just a little dusty” reponds Tana

 

“Well I think it’s about time to go back to the Temple” says Garnet apparently having Fused again while that interaction was going on, she grabs Tanas hand and guides her towards the warp pad which by now has recharged 

 

(—)Time Skip(—)

 

It is now night and all the gems have gone to their rooms except for Rose and Tana who asks “Why is it when I touch you I see two gems, but when I touch the others I only see one?” Which startles Rose “W-What? Two are you sure?” said Rose “Yes I’m sure” responds Tana “I don’t know, Goodnight” Says Rose speedily while blushing “Okay Pinkie” Says Tana as she walks away to the room that sapphire decided to share with her

 

“Goodnight Tana” Says sapphire as she looks up at the entrance to the split room “Oh, hi Saph, I’m just going to sit down” says Tana “Okay Tana” responds Sapphire as she watches indiscernible shapes float up and whirl around the Green gem

 

~~Fin…?~~

 

Hey guys I this is a story about my personal Sapphire gemsona named Montana ‘Tana’ Sapphire

 

Here’s some basic information on her!

 

Name: Montana Sapphire 

Nicknames: Tana, Greenie, Little one, 

Gem placement: Her eye (hence her blindness)

Social status: Off color and over cooked

Affiliations: Sapphire(eventual sister figure), Ruby(close friend), Garnet(parental figure), Pearl(Eventual best friend), Rose(leader), Steven(friend), Amethyst(possible future love interest…)

Weapon: Vine shaped whips covered in thorns (can harden into a cane that allows her to find her way around)

Powers: Gem vision(when in contact with a gem she can see their true form/forms), Can grow plants around her in the same way Sapphire can freeze things

Hair color: Green

Skin color: Pale Green

  * Height: 3’7” or 109.22 cm



**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a picture of here on my Tumblr Acc
> 
> https://hylias-kingdom.tumblr.com/post/182022516445/heres-some-basic-information-on-her-name


End file.
